1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation generation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a radiation generation apparatus which has a radiation generator mounted on a moving mechanism and is movable has been widely used as a radiation generation apparatus for home medical care and health care. The radiation generation apparatus has two kinds of arrangements, namely an arrangement for image capturing by generating radiation from the radiation generator and an arrangement for movement using the moving mechanism.
When performing radiography, for example, it is necessary to use a supporting mechanism for supporting the radiation generator at a sufficiently high position so as to capture an image of an object lying on the bed. In addition, when the extremities of an object are image capturing regions, the supporting mechanism is required to have a wide range of movement so as to hold the radiation generator and the radiation detector at proper positions regardless of the position on the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,306 discloses an apparatus including an arm as a supporting mechanism for supporting a radiation generator, a column supporting the arm, and a supporting leg unit supporting the column and the arm, and the wheels of a moving mechanism.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,306, however, in a case in which the arm is designed to be extendable, after performing image capturing while the arm is extended longer than the column, when the operator tries to close the arm in an extended state toward the column to set the arm in a state at the time of movement, the radiation generator interferes with the ground or the supporting leg unit of the apparatus. In order to prevent such interference, it is necessary to shorten the length of the arm to a position where no interference occurs and then fold the arm. When repeatedly performing image capturing and movement, such a manipulation of the arm can impose a heavy load on the operator.
The present invention provides a radiation generation apparatus which can facilitate a manipulation of an arm without interfering with the ground (horizontal surface).